


陈锋的故事

by Hageru_Kotoba



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 尘封秘岩你把多少人的人生都毁了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hageru_Kotoba/pseuds/Hageru_Kotoba
Summary: *别问，问就是作者两周缝三针
Relationships: 抹布尘封秘岩, 抹布猫男





	陈锋的故事

SS指挥正小心算计着怎么夹走HW，这是他最后一次反攻的机会了，战事异常激烈，三位大慈大悲三球指挥官不肯松懈一毫。艾欧泽亚的冒险者们每天在陈锋秘岩上演生杀予夺，仿佛从不知疲倦，人头、经验、指挥官已经成为过去，现在大国防联军宣布了一项新政策：夺得桂冠者即可享用全新战利品——陈锋，尘封秘岩的拟人神灵，一位佣兵头指挥官猫男。

正在排队享用陈锋的冒险者中，有的是觊觎陈锋的美貌、有的对猫男情有独钟、有的只是享用胜利者的饕宴，但最多的仍是发泄私欲，他们把夹击、被偷的不甘小心翼翼地藏匿于眼中熊熊燃烧的火光，等到厮杀结束，再一股脑地从海绵体释放出来，成为不由分说灌满陈锋的白浆。  
而这位被联军招揽来不出几日便推举成为战场女神的猫男，此前只是一位乌尔达哈贫民窟出身无名无姓的男娼。有一日，负责纷争前线的军官正苦恼版本末期参与度过低，无法完成拂晓年初下放的业绩任务，月中紧急开启的星芒活动照样堵不上前十一个月欠下的大窟窿。他的乐天派同僚倒是并不在意，用他的话说这并非捧着铁饭碗吃军饷的人该考虑的事情。今天是星芒节，国际市场的灯火把寒夜装饰得宛如白昼，可总有一些人无法同亲人团聚，于是他斥重金请来一位白金幻象的娼妓，供他们驻守夜班的两兄弟熬过良宵。夜幕落下，远处居民区的星芒灯亮起，空气中隐约传来烤火鸡的香味，看上去今夜无事发生，像平滑的空纸一样冷清。一些重要的节日即便最恶劣的逃犯也会停下来放松休息，但另一些人却将其视为难得的养家机会。不久，军营外如约响起了敲门声，那位忙着支棱小道具的同僚怂恿杞人忧天的军官前去迎接。  
一开门，是一位打扮成圣诞女神模样的猫魅，他把故意将挂着铃铛的尾巴勾上军官胸口的恒辉队军徽，装腔作势地询问好冷可以进屋暖暖身子吗。目光空洞的乞怜，背台词般的示好，仿佛他才是施舍恩惠的一方。很快他发现自称女神的娼妓是男性，再仔细端详，细密的伤痕在裸露的皮肤上铺开，这只能算上白金幻想的外围。也难怪，上等货色并非他这类普通人能染指，尽管年纪轻轻便担任重要职务，但他对于出身没有任何异议，尤其是身处等级森严金钱至上的沙漠明珠。他没有深入追究同僚是否被拉皮条欺骗或是打从一开始便是吹嘘自己的说辞，请娼妓进了屋。

当他的舌尖的倒刺挂满白浊，军官伸出手抚摸猫男俏脸上的泪痕，同僚还挂在他的身上畜动，一个改变纷争前线的想法诞生了。

一周后，这位猫男被推举至狼狱总部。军官目送猫咪进入会议室，同僚正在海边小声同新兵嘀咕他同事糟糕的床技，他当作什么都没听见，站好军姿等候通知。这天天气不错，寥寥几朵白云被钉在远处浅灰色岛屿的背景板上，除了在附近浅滩安家的海鸥，不时还会有零星的冒险者前来练习木桩，耐心耗尽后又很快离去。一小时后，秘书提着裤子从屋内走出，告诉他关于重振尘封秘岩的五条建议被上级采纳。还没等他回复，秘书匆忙返回屋内，未扎好的皮带也阻拦不了秘书火急火燎的作风，他几乎是踩着滑轮把臃肿的体型塞回屋内。军官从余光中瞟到有五六个脸熟的上级压在猫男身上，但这并不属于他的管辖范围没。他顺利完成任务，和同僚又回到乌尔达哈最初偶遇猫男的小屋子，日子什么都没变。  
猫男被精心打扮，由换下时下冒险者中最为流行的佣兵发型，身着特殊剪裁的指挥官服，然后纷争前线的总指挥官在仪式上赋予了他全新的名字：陈锋。曾经白金幻象的一位主管附庸风雅为他取的名字，被丢在角落里，人们很快忘记曾经大陆最顶尖的夜总会有过这样一号人。现在，街头巷尾谈论的，是一位尘封秘岩现场发掘的雕花棺木中苏醒过来的亚拉戈美人。多亏了前来探宝的旅人意外启动机关，他才得以从千年诅咒中解脱重见天日，所以他将用古代亚拉戈帝国的祝福与秘宝为秘岩的胜利们带来无尽恩惠。  
消息很快传遍艾欧泽亚，就连远东之国的冒险者也纷至沓来，只为目睹一眼芳容。与异国千年女神的温柔乡相比，长达三个月舟车劳顿不在话下。  
短短一周，白玉小巷最不缺的无名娼妓就被打扮成像模像样的战场女神，送上前线供佣兵瞻仰。前代客人留下的痕迹反而为他赢来了更多赞美。高级培养皿出来的瓷娃娃满足不了嫖客们的胃口，他们要上古亚拉戈帝国的女神也最终臣服在他们的床上，和普通女人一样为阴茎痴迷。他们造神，然后又往神的身上涂满精液，就好像这样做能宣布人才是世间的造物者。遍布猫男身上的疤痕被塑造成死亡的印迹，就好像他是真正的哈罗尼，他们也正是死后被选中前往英灵殿的英雄，而女神岔开双腿打开穴口是给选民来生进入至福乐土的承诺。  
除了少量联军高层，很少有人知道陈锋的来历。当然这大部分得益于猫男精湛的演技，没有人怀疑横空出世的女神，梅菲茵娜的慈爱与哈罗尼的残忍在他的身上均有迹可循。他被要求不能拥有喜怒哀乐，同战争一同到来的死亡呓语就像杀戮结束后压在他身上的男人们一样无法拒绝。于是他向来冰冷无情，对一切漠然处之，人们从来猜不透他在想什么。与七十二人轮交也好，跨坐在骑乘系统上等待战场结束也好，他很少显露出渴求的一面，有人说他是怜爱的女神，也有人说他是欲求不满的娼妇。这反而强化了他的神性，人当然想不透神在想什么，他可是给艾欧泽亚带来福祉的亚拉戈女神，哪怕他现在正吃着我的鸡巴。  
高层称赞他是为尘封而生，因为他出色地完成每一次神交任务。当七十二位冒险者轮流在女神的体内播种完子嗣，他哆嗦着从精水中爬出，抖落身上湿漉漉的衣服碎片，一旁的侍女搀扶他去换上新的指挥官服，粗略地清理完身上的精斑后，又要去迎接下一队从尘封归来的冒险者们。

人们说陈锋女神不懂人的感情。无论男人怎么费力讨好他，他仍然一如既往颦着眉，面无表情地吮吸陌生的性器，看不出是否曾经与匐在身上的男人一同高潮。偶尔会有床技较好的指挥官或尺寸巨大的鲁家男让他面露潮红，有时陈锋不小心从口中泄露的呻吟就能让整个队伍血脉喷张。陈锋女神的免费服务尚未开张三天，时常出入狼狱的冒险者已经流传起了谁能让陈锋高潮，谁就能战神附体一直胜利下去的说法。  
当然也有过可怜男人爱上陈锋的事迹。曾经有一个人男冒险者，在他刚成年那天，他的导师带他去尘封享用女神赐福作为成人礼。这位可怜的男人以前从未听说过尘封的秘密，战场的成绩相当平庸，或者说，惨烈，于是他被排在了第71位。等跟随队伍到了陈锋的床前，他显然被大国防联军默许的淫乱场景吓坏了。四五个大汉围在陈锋身边，他的肛穴，嘴巴，手，腋窝没有一处能闲下来。精浊浇灌他的全身，他就像刚从白色的泡泡浴里捞起来一般。他的导师就在他前面不远处，撸着阴茎骂骂咧咧催前面人快点。他从没见过导师粗俗的一面，仍战战兢兢跟在人群后，祈求队伍别走得太快。当轮到他的时候，他被办完事的导师推到床上，他一抬头，正好对上陈锋红宝石的眼眸。  
他愣住了，裹着精液的、楚楚动人的肉体产生的并非性欲，而是他想要带着陈锋逃离这里的冲动。后来，人们都说他爱上了陈锋。  
“滚开，不搞陈锋就别他妈占着茅坑不拉屎。”身后的鲁家男一把推开了发愣的男人，铺天盖地地落在陈峰身上：  
“哎哟爷可想死你的骚穴了，快给我把腿打开，我要进来了。”  
可怜的男人刚爱上陈锋没一秒，就被迫目睹心上人被强暴的全过程。  
当鲁家男发泄完，最后一个从队伍里离开，瘫倒在地的陈锋像是突然被提起线的木偶，转过头来对唯一的冒险者说：  
“……这位英雄请回吧，我得去接见下一批七十二位英雄了。”


End file.
